Diskussionsfaden:Bommel0808/@comment-1218160-20171213030940
Hallo Bommel, erst einmal hast du auf deiner Benutzerseite zur Diskussion über Staffel 7 aufgefordert und bitte da bin ich. ;) Wenn du zur Staffel 7 stehst, magst und sie vertrittst ist das in Ordnung und ebenso wie du deine Meinung hast. Nur die Staffel 7 und besonders Episode 6 bekommt vor allem durchaus berechtigte Kritik wegen ihres schlechten Drehbuchs. Ja auch ein Teil dieser Fehler liegt auch beim Regisseur. Ich selbst bin von der Serie durch ihrer aufwändigen Produktion (Kamera, Musik, Ausstattung, CGI) begeistert. Dennoch verliert die Serie seit Staffel 4 deutlich an Qualität. Schuld ist das Drehbuch. Die Charaktere sind das Kernstück von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer und man merkt einfach, dass D&D nicht George sind. Und das merkt man sehr wohl an ihren (unlogischen) Handlungen oder wie sie die selbst aufgestellten Regeln des Universums dehnen! Ein Beispiel: Bis Staffel 5 können Wiedergänger nur verbrannt werden, seit Staffel 6 kann auch Drachenglas töten. Du hast in deiner Seite durchaus recht, dass noch in Staffel 1-4 die Bücher durch gute Aspekte erweitert werden. Aber! GOT erleidet mit fortschreitender Handlung das selbe Schicksal wie viele Buchadaptionen. Auch weil in diesem besonderen Fall die Vorlage fehlt. Der Fehler liegt nicht nur bei George, denn der hat D&D über alles wichtige unterrichtet, sondern bei den Autoren. Besonders gut vergleichen lässt sich das mit das Herr der Ringe und Harry Potter. "Die Gefährten" ist eine noch sehr gute beinahe recht nahe Adaption des Buchs, während der wegen der Schlachten überhypte Film "Die Rückkehr des Königs" es nicht mehr ist. Und von der miesen "Hobbit"-Trilogie will ich gar nicht erst anfangen, da schaue ich mir lieber den Zeichentrick/Halbreal-Film an oder lese das Buch. Das selbe passiert jetzt mit GOT auch, da der Fokus extrem auf dem epischen Ende WW gegen die Helden rückt. (Gut gegen Böse) GOT wird ein Schatten seiner selbst, da George versucht Klischees zu brechen, D&D kreieren stattdessen Klischees. Das Problem ist, dass sich die Autoren nicht mehr, um den Realismus bzw. die Logistik der Serie scheren können, wie es früher sogar impliziert wird. Sagen wir einmal durch Sachen wie den Aufstand in Königsmund in Staffel 2. Ein paar Beispiele für dich zum nachdenken: *Wo kommen die Dothraki unter? Wie werden all diese Menschen und ihre Pferde für Wochen ernährt? *Wie kann Jaime in 2 Wochen von Königsmund nach Casterlystein oder die Westlande und von dort in nach Rosengarten kommen und wieder zurück nach Königsmund? (Ja da gibt es ein Video von Filmtheorists, das ich auch gesehen habe. Das ist trotzdem für mich "Teleportation", wenn man die zuvor aufgestellten Regeln nimmt.) *Wieso gibt es in Königsmund durch die Misswirtschaft und die Sprengung der Septe durch Cersei keine Aufstände? Doch kommen wir einfach mal zum wichtigsten Punkt, D&D missachten eben wie oben beschrieben manche grundlegende Regeln, die für diese Welt gelten oder führen ihre eigen Logik ad absurdum. Darunter zu leiden haben so ziemlich alle Charaktere! Das Problem ist, dass D&D durch bestimmte Szenen auch bestimmte Schauspieler für Nominierungen zwanghaft pushen, obwohl sie damit sicher keine Nominierungen erhalten. Besonders deutlich ist das, daran dass sie am liebsten ganze Szenen ohne Dialog oder mit wenig Dialog auskommen lassen (s. Danys Ankunft in Drachenstein) oder in der sich Charaktere gerne "sinnvoll" anstarren (Jon-Nachtkönig mehrfach). Die einzigen Emmys für den besten Darsteller erhielt Peter Dinklage und dass einfach auch nur, weil er umgesetztes Buchmaterial hervorragend gespielt hat und nicht für die Szenen und Witze in Staffel 5. Besonders deutlich ist das bei Jon, der nun einfach seit Staffel 4 in jeder Staffel Schwertkampfszenen geschrieben bekommt. Das Problem ist, dass sich die Handlung auch nach bestimmten Punkten richtet, die D&D erreichen wollen, ob ein Charakter dagegen inkonsistent oder gegen seine eigentliche Charakterisierung handelt ist vollkommen egal. Das fängt ab Staffel 5 an. Nur hat in Staffel 5 sich keiner darüber großartig aufgeregt, weil Dorne und sagen wir Winterfell (der ganze Petyr Baelish-Sansa-Strang ist murx) Ausnahmen blieben. Sagen wir mal Cersei, die sich überraschend gut gegenüber Dany hält, obwohl jene die deutlich bessere Ausgangslage sowie Berater hat. Tyrion der seit Staffel 5 auf Witze/Onliner reduziert und so verdummt wird, damit Cersei als beliebte Figur oder besser Lena als gute Schauspielerin gehalten wird. Und es anschließend zur Massenszene kommen kann. Dabei hätten solche Verhandlungen durch aus in einem anderen Kontext stattfinden können! Die schlimmsten Beispiele sind durchaus die Vorbereitung für die Jagd auf den Wiedergänger, die Null Sinn macht! Vor allem das Davos plötzlich von Gendry in Königsmund weiß? Es wird innerhalb der Serie argumentiert wird, dass Qyburn Varys Vögel hat und das Varys der eines der größten Spionagenetzwerke der Welt noch in S1 plötzlich in S7 absolut nutzlos für Dany ist, weil Qyburn auch alle Vögelchen in Staffel 6 in Königsmund durch Süßigkeiten bestochen hat? Wollen die mich verarschen? Charaktere, die eigentlich eine würdige Ausführung verdient, werden fallen gelassen wie eine kalte Kartoffel (Meera, Benjen, Rickon, Osha, Brynden Tully, Sommer z.B.). Helden wie Jon oder Jaime verhalten sich zudem zu sehr irrational oder bekommen einfach mal Freifahrtscheine bzw. überleben selbst unmöglichste Situationen. Schlimmer noch in "Jenseits der Mauer" passiert das sogar mehr als dreimal. Die Nobodys (Wildlinge) die die "Glorreichen Sieben" dabei (werden als Redshirts bezeichnen) haben sterben, während von unseren Helden lediglich Thoros verwundet wird und an Kälte stirbt. So es wird angedeutet, dass Tormundzwei mal stirbt, nur um doch nicht zu sterben. Jon ist z.B. dem Tode nah und schaft es. Das ist kein Realismus a la George mehr! Entschuldige bitte, denn es ist Kritik die wirklich deutlich berechtigt ist Ich kann dir nur den Kanal von The Dragon Demands empfehlen, der sehr gut argumentiert, warum Episode 6 der sehr schwachen siebten Staffel von Fans und Kritikern so in der Luft zerrissen wurde. Hier sind noch einmal einige meiner Kritikpunkte an Staffel 7: Benutzer Blog:Aki-chan86/Game of Thrones - Die größten Logiklöcher der 7. Staffel thumb|center|500 px